Horton hears a who Sing it, baby Ch1
by InsaneIllusionz
Summary: Yay! : I'm not trying to make a cheesey Jojo love story, but i hope this is good enough. I tried hard not to make it too crazy.


One WhoVille morning,  
A tiny, trifling yawn escaped from under the light blue sheets. The room was quiet and calm, the sun shone through the window, letting her know it was morning and time to start a new day. Pheonix Everhart sat up and stretched her arms out. She ran both of her hands through her long, fluffy hair. It was still smooth and soft from the shower last night, though she still wanted to take a shower, to feel fresh! She pushed herself out of bed, her feet that had been warm touched the cold floor in her room, sending goosebumps up her leg.  
Pheonix was a nice, young lady. She was always polite, and she tried to enjoy life instead of loathing it like alot of people. As soon as she stepped into the shower, she saw her reflection in the glass shower door. She saw what she does every morning.  
A young who, only fifteen years of age. She had huge gold eyes that always shone. Her hair was very silky, and her skin was always flawless. She was becoming a teenager, so she was starting to get a figure. But this is not what she saw a girl without a father, a girl who had one two twin siblings, and a girl that didn't think she was pretty. Every girl has their self asteem issues, be it their hair, their nose, their body...Pheonix didn't like anything about herself except the smiles she brought to everyone. She learned to appreciate that she could be a good friend to alot of people.  
After the shower, she stepped out with a towel around her body. She noticed her phone was ringing, when she answered she heard a voice at the other end of the line, panting and letting out tiny grunts of annoyance every three seconds. She could recongnize the voice. It was her bestfriend, Danni.  
Danni was a who no one messed with. He was a blue skinned, purple spikey haired, mahogany eyed who that was tough.  
"...D-Danni?" She asked.  
"Pheonix! Seriously woman...You need to get to school early, okay? I have to tell you something.!" He shouted.  
She giggled, "Can't you just tell me over the phone?" She leaned against her bathroom door, scratching the top of her head.  
"No...It's much too important to just say over the phone, I wanna see the look on your face when I say it." He then hung up.  
She looked at the phone bizarly and sat it on her bed. She slipped on a sleevless violet dress, and tied her hair up in loops and pigtails like she normally does. She grabbed her backpack and skipped out the door. She only lived two blocks away from the school, so she walked. Her older brother wasn't home in the beginning of the day anyways, there would be no one to take her.  
Approaching the school, she saw all the kids waiting outside. Whenever it was nice out, most of the who's would wait in the nice weather untill the bell rang. She saw out of everyone, Danni. He was sitting on the ledge of a brick wall, staring her down as she walked up to him.  
She kicked her legs up and climbed up next to him, "What was so important? You know the bell doesn't ring for another nineteen minutes anyways, right?"  
He nodded, "Well, let's just say...I heard from the top source...That _someone's_ asking you to the dance..."  
She looked down, her eyes grew large, "Who?"  
"I have no idea. But someone is bent on getting laid, huh?"  
Her eyes darted up, her eyebrows scrunched in frustration. "W-well!......" She tightened the straps on her bookpack and stepped down. "When it happens it happens." She decided to go wait in the first class was English, but they were going to meet up in the Science room or an important announcement anyways.  
She sat all her stuff down at a desk, and realized there was three other who's in there. A big smile stretched across her face as she saw one of the who's was a kid she used to ride the late buss with. His name was Jessie, the other who was his friend CJ, and there was a who she didn't know. He was short, fluffy, grey, black, and seemed out of the group. But he was sitting with them, he must be there friend.  
As soon as Jessie laid eyes on her, he laughed and pointed at her, "Dude! That's the chick I told you about! The one I sat with on the buss, and we threw things out the window at people!" He threw his hands dodwn at his legs and started laughing. Pheonix did the same. She remembered clearly what they did on the buss. It was a no no, but she had alot of fun breaking the rules that day. Which she doesn't normally do.  
She got up and walked over to the guys, she saw infront of them and started talking. They were all filling out papers, forms as she could tell. Forms to the talent show. That must be what the whole announcement is about. She couldn't help but to notice the who she didn't know, his name was Jojo. She saw on the paper. Maybe she should sign up. It would do good to get her noticed....  
To be continued.


End file.
